User talk:K Gouki
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Absorbing Man.jpeg page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 04:46, November 23, 2015 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. Links to the rules of this site are on front page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:59, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Page Creation and Details --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:06, November 23, 2015 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. 13c. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:50, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Considering you ally might be bit easier if you didn't keep breaking rules you've been told about. Read the Rules and obey them and I may start feeling bit more charitable. As it is: 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. 13c. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. Second warning for both. Read Rules for this wiki. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:01, November 24, 2015 (UTC) When you create a power of series, take a look at how the previous ones were Edited by Admin and don't repeat the pattern that has been undone every single time. I've had to change every one of your powers since you only keep going on repeating same faulty pattern. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:39, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Take a look at what I wrote above. If you cant take the hint, consider your next repeat to be volunteering few weeks timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:18, November 24, 2015 (UTC) I had to Edit every sealing include objects to what can be used to it. That's not even starting with pics being undersized and not having real names like I've noted few times above. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:51, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Remember? On the Naruto Chat? We were both newcomers. And i asked you, would you like to join Superpower wiki? You said yes. And i also asked, can you take my place. Now i was joking at first, but YOU got serious. So i decided to give it a go, because after all, im leaving this wiki. So, now you see the answer to your question? And tell Azrael to make adaptive tech. Thanks Good luck with the powers and making new friends. And Here. You can take my powers, and claim it for your self. I will NEVER be here again. Sega Fro (talk) 16:27, November 25, 2015 (UTC) When you create a power that is part of the series, like your Mandrake physiology, take a look at other similar powers and repeat the pattern used. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:00, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Looks good to me Gabriel456 (talk) 02:06, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Response Actually, if anything, the chat is above and beyond the Fro Force. Like, it's not even a question. Emperor Huffius (talk) 19:34, November 29, 2015 (UTC)Emperor Huffius #I guess #That's Life Inducement with only touch as a limit. It was decided a long time ago that there would be no touch verison powers of stuff like that (hence no Touch of Death, Touch of Life, etc) Gabriel456 (talk) 21:30, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Yo, what do you think of this? http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Axis_Manipulation Flamerstreak (talk) 16:26, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Very intense with the cursing, but I like it, even though I don't like cursing. Flamerstreak (talk) 17:21, December 5, 2015 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/True-Self_Deception Check this out. It might be a bit hard to understand at first, but it give it a try. Flamerstreak (talk) 03:13, December 7, 2015 (UTC)